1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless apparatus, and in particular to a portable wireless apparatus provided with an inner common antenna, having a metal frame embedded in an LCD and an inverse F-type antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the demands on electronic wireless products, such as Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), mobile phone, etc., for smaller volume, these products have to avoid electromagnetic interference with other electronic products. As well, antenna structures, disposed in the inner, limited space of the electronic wireless products, provide ideal gain while transmitting electromagnetic waves.